


Mi Amor

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Ви всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как готовит Джеки.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040553) by [1wontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wontsleep/pseuds/1wontsleep). 



Ви не знал название играющей сейчас мелодии – да и разве какой-либо нормальный человек станет запоминать названия незатейливых песенок, которые десятками крутят по радио. Но, как бы то ни было, эта была весьма неплоха, даже несмотря на то, что он ни черта не понимал, о чём в ней поётся. Каждая вторая песня, которую выбирал Джеки, была на испанском, но не то, чтобы Ви на это особо жаловался. О нет, наблюдение за тем, как Джеки пританцовывает и поёт, практически заглушая голоса артистов, сполна компенсировало непонимание слов. Конечно, Ви однажды попросил его ради эксперимента перевести куплет одной песни, но… это оказался как раз тот случай, когда благостное неведенье было предпочтительнее довольно неприглядной истины.

Он сидел на старом барном стуле, и, подперев кулаком голову, смотрел, как Джеки возиться у плиты. Они оба пришли к выводу, что готовить должен именно Джеки после того, как количество сожжённой Ви посуды приблизилось к какой-то астрономической цифре, а навещать миссис Уэллс так часто стало попросту неловко. 

Джеки перекинул через плечо полотенце, его плечи и бедра двигались в такт музыке, пока он, изо всех сил горланя припев, помешивал содержимое сковородки. Еда, по обыкновению, пахла просто восхитительно. Ви мог поклясться, что Джеки, если бы захотел, с лёгкостью бы стал шеф-поваром мирового класса. Семья Уэллсов, должно быть, в незапамятные времена заключила сделку с дьяволом, ведь как иначе можно объяснить то, что у него никогда не получалось насытиться стряпней Джеки или его матери.

Песня постепенно стихла, сменяясь традиционной рекламной паузой, но Джеки, казалось, это нисколько не смутило: он продолжал хлопотать над своим блюдом, всё так же пританцовывая и мурлыча себе что-то под нос. Но как только заиграла следующая мелодия, Джеки резко замер и, отложив деревянную ложку, медленно повернулся к Ви.

– Нет, Джеки, ты же знаешь, я не… – Его протесты потонули в возмущённом возгласе, когда Джеки, чёрт бы его побрал, бесцеремонно вытащил его на середину кухни, едва не уронив высокий стул, на котором он до этого момента спокойно сидел.

– Извини, ese, но ты прекрасно знаешь правило, – скорее абсолютно идиотскую договоренность, согласно которой они обязывались танцевать всякий раз, стоит только заиграть «их» песне. Плевать, что у Ви обе ноги левые и, ко всему прочему, полностью отсутствует чувство ритма, не говоря уже о Джеки. 

Тем не менее, он не мог не улыбнуться, когда Джеки принялся спешно придавать им вид танцующей пары: одну руку на плечо, другую отвести в сторону, а свободную ладонь – чуть ниже талии Ви. Независимо от того, сколько раз они танцевали вместе под эту песню, Ви каждый раз забывал нужные движения и смеялся вместе с Джеки над тем, с каким завидным упорством тот пытается снова научить его правильным шагам, отказываясь признавать бесполезность этой затеи.

Джеки продолжает тихонько напевать играющую по радио песню, даже когда они наконец начинают танцевать – а точнее переминаться на одном месте. Ви смеётся от неожиданности, когда Джеки резко отстранился от него и, подняв руку, пару Ви, прежде чем притянуть его обратно к своей груди и обнять рукой за бедра. Когда Джеки, резко отстранившись, вскидывает руку и, пару раз крутанув Ви вокруг собственной оси, притягивает его за бёдра обратно к себе.

– О таком, знаешь ли, обычно сначала предупреждают, – с деланным недовольством замечает Ви, игриво отталкивая донельзя довольного своей выходкой Джеки. Но тот лишь ухмыляется и, бросив полотенце на кухонную стойку, схватил Ви за руку, не давая ему отстраниться.

Они могли бы так «протанцевать» весть остаток ночи, просто наслаждаясь моментом спокойной близости, когда для того, чтобы понять другого, не нужны были какие-либо слова.

Поэтому, несмотря на довольно ритмичную композицию, движения становились всё медленнее и медленнее, пока не прекратились вовсе. Джеки крепко прижал Ви к себе, вынуждая того практически вжаться носом в свою грудь, попутно говоря ему слова, значение которых Ви мог прекрасно определить, не прибегая к помощи переводчика.

– Mi amor, нам стоит чаще этим заниматься, – наконец сказал Джеки. Несмотря на то, что его голос был едва ли громче шёпота, Ви отчетливо чувствовал, как вибрирует его грудная клетка. Он согласно кивнул, но осознав, что его жест остался незамеченным, с тихим смешком отметил: ¬¬– Мы и так делаем это почти каждую ночь, Джеки.

– И этого всё равно слишком мало, novio, – Ви только сильнее вжался в грудь Джеки, вслушиваясь в размеренные удары его сердца, пока тот продолжал: ¬– Я могу остаться с тобой на всю ночь.

– А ты не забыл про плиту? – внезапно вспомнил Ви. Спина Джеки разом напряглась под его ладонями.

Он коротко выругался и, напоследок быстро поцеловав Ви, метнулся к плите, чтобы спасти своё коронное блюдо и заодно репутацию: – Располагайся, amor! Всё готово!

Ви засмеялся и, покачав головой, уселся за маленькую кухонную стойку. С нескрываемой нежностью он наблюдал за тем, как Джеки сноровисто сервирует их импровизированный стол, а затем опускает на него сковородку, предварительно подложив под неё разделочную доску. 

– А вот и гвоздь программы – мои знаменитые уличные тако! Мясо, орегано, лайм и, конечно же, щепотка любви, – с апломбом объявил Джеки, усаживаясь на своё место. Ви хмыкнул и, подперев ладонью щёку, невинно поинтересовался: – А десерт?

При этих словах губы Джеки изогнулись в чувственной ухмылке, и он, одарив Ви своим самым многозначительным взглядом, сказал: – Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился этот перевод, то не забудьте поставить kudos и автору оригинала ;-)


End file.
